


drunk on you

by orphan_account



Category: Dylan O'Brien - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex, She's never had an orgasm, he gives her her first orgasm, lots of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liv and Dylan have been best friends ever since they were kids. They're drunk and Olivia is heart broken and tells Dylan she's never had an orgasm. And of course, Dylan has to change that.
Relationships: Dylan O'Brien/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sorry if this sucks, I'm really not good at smut and this is the first smut fic I ever written. Hope you enjoy and all that fun stuff.

When he gets to her apartment door, he doesn’t even knock. He walks right in and sets two bags down on the counter – one full of a variety of chocolate and sour candy, one with two fifth bottles of Tequila.

He’s already opening up her cabinets and pulling out two shot glasses when he shouts for her.

“Liv? Get your ass in here. Tequila and Reese’s are calling your name.”

He barely gets the lid off of the bottle when Liv walks in, eyes puffy and red, and takes the bottle out of his hand, chugging at least three shots worth of Tequila.

Dylan has both hands on the edge of the counter, staring at her with eyes wide.

“Holy shit. Alright,” he grabs both of the shot glasses, placing them back in the cabinet, “we’re saying fuck the shot glasses then.”

Liv gives him an obviously fake smile and hands him the other bottle, silently telling him to catch up. He takes the bottle from her and grabs the bag of candy, following her into the living room.

They both plop down on the couch when Liv goes for her second sip and Dylan tries to catch up. He winces as he pulls the bottle from his lips.

“Alright, spill? What did he do? I’ll kill him if you ask me nicely.” Dylan says as he opens the bag of miniature Reese’s for Liv to eat.

Liv shakes her head, her eyes watering yet again as she tries her hardest not to cry. She hates crying and she hates it even more when she’s crying over guys. “Calm down, killer. He’s not worth it.” She pops a mini Reese’s in her mouth before continuing with, “he’s bored of me. A year and a half and he dumps me because he says he’s bored of me.”

Dylan scoffs, taking another quick drink from the bottle. “I call bullshit. I’ve known you since you were fucking seven years old. It’s impossible to get bored of you.”

She shrugs in response, shoving another piece of chocolate in her mouth. “Well apparently not because he says he’s bored. And that I no longer fit the criteria of what he’s looking for. Whatever the fuck that means.”

“Fuck Chase and fuck his stupid criteria. He’s the most generic looking white guy out there and he has the worst personality of anyone you’ve ever dated. What criteria could he possibly have?”

“Probably someone who doesn’t drink herself under the table and eat her body weight in chocolate when she’s sad.” Now she’s trying even harder not to cry, which is only further upsetting her. “He probably wants someone skinny. He doesn’t like us fat girls.”

Dylan scoots closer to her and opens her bottle for her, handing it over. “Just for that, take another drink. First of all, you’re not fat, you have curves and they’re nice, Liv. And even if you were fat, who gives a fuck? Dudes that care about weight aren’t fully developed and therefore are not worth your time.” He finishes his small rant with another swig of the alcohol. He can already feel it in his legs, but he’ll keep drinking because his best friend needs him.

“You have to say that I’m not fat, you’re my best friend. And--”

He cuts her off before she can finish, “I don’t _have_ to say anything.”

Liv rolls her eyes, “anyway, as I was saying, he’s told me more than once he doesn’t like the extra skin on my body. He doesn’t care for the soft stomach and big thighs, nor my boobs for that matter.” She stops for a second to think, “fuck. He actually kind of talked badly about my body a lot now that I think of it.” She opened the bottle and chugged at least another two shots, cringing “God that’s fucking awful.”

Dylan couldn’t help how mad he felt; he was always so protective of Liv and the fact that she was with a guy for over a year who made her feel like that and talked down to her that way really fucking pissed him off.

He couldn’t imagine looking at a girl, let alone one he dated, and being grossed out by what he saw. He definitely couldn’t imagine telling a girl he didn’t like what he saw. And with that, he took another drink.

“He’s not wrong though,” Liv started, “I do eat too much. I really shouldn’t be eating all of this chocolate and I’m gonna bloat like nobody’s business from this alcohol.”

He shook his head at her in frustration. “Nope, gonna stop you right there. Stop talking down about yourself as if any of this is your fault. Chase is a dick. We knew that from the beginning, or at least I did. Let’s talk about all the annoying shit he did. This is an ‘I hate men’ party remember?”

Liv laughed, overly thankful for Dylan and his constant presence in her life, despite her endless relationship problems.

“You’re right, fuck men. Chase always ordered my food for me at restaurants. Never what I wanted either. Always something small and healthy. Sometimes I just want a goddamn burger.”

“I’ll drink to that.” They both took another drink from their bottles, nearing almost halfway gone. Neither speaking up about how drunk they felt themselves getting.

“And he always made me shave. Like I had to shave, otherwise he wouldn’t touch me.”

Dylan scoffed, “Jesus Christ, Olivia. What kind of prick were you dating? And why didn’t you ever tell me any of this?”

She smirked, “because I knew you’d hate him even more.”

She thinks for a little bit longer, mentally going down the list of all of the awful things about Chase. She doesn’t know how it took her this long to realize how shitty he actually was.

“He never made me cum either.”

Dylan choked on the sour gummy worm he was currently eating. “He what?”

She laughed and looked down, pretending to focus on her fingernails. “Never made me cum. Not one single orgasm.”

“In the entire year and a half, he never gave you an orgasm?”

She shook her head before responding, “not that it really matters, I guess. No guy has ever given me an orgasm. I’m actually starting to think it’s not a real thing. Like maybe only guys get to have an orgasm.” She felt her cheeks turn red and she wasn’t sure if it was because of all the alcohol suddenly hitting her, or if it was because she was opening up about her sex life with her best friend since childhood. They shared a lot of secrets, but they never talked much about their sex lives.

Dylan scooted closer to her on the couch, his right arm propped on the back of the couch, the other resting on his leg. “Wait, wait, wait, you’ve _never_ had an orgasm? At all? Even by yourself?”

Liv once again shook her head no, “always thought I wanted a guy to give me my first orgasm. Didn’t feel like it would be much fun on my own.”

When he says his mind is blown, he means it. “I can’t believe you are 27 years old and you’ve never had an orgasm. I can’t believe you’ve been sexually active for like at least 10 of those years and no guy has ever made you cum.”

For whatever reason, Liv finds herself getting defensive. “Oh, and you’ve made every single you’ve ever been with orgasm, huh? Am I supposed to believe that?”

“Um yeah, kinda. Isn’t the point of it all to get off? You get the girls off first, and then you have your turn. That’s how it should go.”

Liv laughed and rolled her eyes, “sure ok. Men literally aren’t caring enough for that.”

“Fine, let me show you.”

Her eyes widened in response. “I’m- I’m sorry, what?”

“You think men aren’t capable of it, you don’t believe me. You’ve never had an orgasm. I’ll prove you wrong.”

“Are you serious? Is this just the alcohol in your system? Have you had too much drink?” She felt extremely nervous and she could feel not only her cheeks heating up, but her chest too.

“Oh, I’m very serious. Tomorrow I’ll blame the alcohol, but for tonight I’ll give you your first orgasm and maybe then you’ll stop settling for guys that aren’t shit.” He smiled nonchalantly at the girl sitting across from him. He knows that this might be a huge mistake, but he’s drunk, and his best friend has never had an orgasm. He can’t sit here knowing she’s never had an orgasm and not do anything about it. And the alcohol is telling him she’s the prettiest girl he’s seen in ages, and she should feel it, too. “Only if you’re ok with it, of course.”

Liv automatically reaches for the Tequila on the coffee table and takes another large drink. She cringes and works hard not to let herself gag, knowing she’s reached her limit on the alcohol intake for the night. “Ok, fine. Let’s do this then.”

There’s an awkward silence that fills the air for the next approximately 45 seconds. Neither one of them know what to do next. There’s plenty of alcohol in their systems, but that doesn’t take away from the fact that they’re about to take their friendship to a place it’s never been before and they’ve never talked about before.

Dylan speaks first, clearing his throat, “can I kiss you? Is that an ok place to start?”

Liv sits up a little straighter and nods her head. Suddenly she feels painfully shy and she never thought she’d feel like this around him. She hates feeling shy and on top of it, she’s feeling insecure. She’s not sure why, because she’s never been insecure around him before, but this is new and this is vulnerable.

He moves himself in closer to her, so their knees are touching where they’re sitting each with one leg folded underneath themselves. He’s careful with how he’s going about this, just like he would with any girl he cares about.

His lips touch hers at the same time as his hand rests itself on her neck, his thumb placed by her ear. After the initial touch of their lips, it feels easier for him. He remembers he’s done this plenty of times with plenty of girls, the only difference here is that this isn’t just any girl for him.

Dylan opens parts his lips and runs his tongue along her lips, silently asking for her to open them. When she does, their tongues slide together effortlessly, and his hand moves towards the back of her neck gripping a little tighter. When his grip tightens, a small moan leaves her mouth and he feels his pants get tight.

He’s now on his knees, adjusting Liv so she’s leaning back against the couch and he’s hovering over her. Her hands are in his hair and their kissing has grown sloppy yet still uniformed. He feels her thrust her hips up to meet him involuntarily, and this time it’s him that moans. He bites her bottom lip softly as he pulls away, moving his lips down to her neck at a spot two inches below her ear. He starts first by kissing there, before he starts gently biting and sucking at her neck, leaving a tiny faint bruise, easy enough to hide.

When he attempts to lift up her shirt, Liv pulls it back down, already feeling insecure in her clothing and not willing to embarrass herself completely in front of him.

Dylan looks at her confused and she says, almost in a whisper, “I’m a whole lot nicer to look at when my shirt is on.”

“What? That’s bullshit. You know I’ve seen you without a shirt plenty of times before, right?”

They’re both speaking in hushed tones, breathless still from kissing.

She tries to look anywhere but at him and says, “yeah, but this is different.”

“How is it different?” he asks, his hand resting on her hip at the end of her baby blue cotton t-shirt, his thumb grazing back and forth on her skin. He’s choosing to ignore the goosebumps he can feel pop up on her smooth skin.

“Because before it was never with any sort of intentions behind it. Definitely not any sexual intentions. It was never with you actually looking _at_ me. Chase always preferred my shirt on and so will—”

He cuts her off mid-sentence with his lips, his tongue quickly familiarizing itself with the inside of her mouth once again. He feels dizzy and he’s not sure if it’s from the alcohol or from the fact that he’s hard and he’s kissing Liv, but either way he likes it.

He pulls away and leans back down to kiss her quickly once more. “You’re fucking beautiful, Olivia. Like painfully so. And so is your body. And I’m not Chase, so don’t compare me to him.”

She’s not sure what it is, but something about that sentence sends heat right through her body, settling deep in her stomach. She leans forward and starts kissing him again.

His left hand squeezes her hip, his right hand making its way into her black leggings. He decides to forget the shirt for now and focus on other things instead.

He takes note of the small gasp that hides itself in their kiss when his middle finger accidentally touches her clit. He also takes note of how wet she is already just from them kissing.

He uses his thumb to rub at her clit, his middle finger finding its way inside her first. He drops his forehead down to her chest, overwhelmed by how warm she is, and how perfectly she closes around his finger. He can’t help imagining what it would feel like to actually be inside her, but he pushes the thought aside, trying to ignore how painful his erection has become in his jeans.

Her eyes are closed and her head is back against the arm of the couch, small, short moans leaving her mouth as Dylan fingers her. She’s trying not to focus on the fact that this is her best friend touching her this way, but she can’t help that it’s the primary focus in her head right now and for some reason, knowing it’s him turns her on more.

Dylan is back to kissing her neck, being careful not to leave any hickeys, or at least very light ones. He decides it’s a good time to put in another finger, so his ring finger slides inside of her alongside his middle with ease. His hand is cramping but he doesn’t care. He’ll do anything to keep hearing Liv moan for him. He’s always been someone that has gotten off on getting girls off, and this is no different.

His hand increases its speed until he feels her legs start to shake and he removes his fingers from her and his hand from her leggings.

Liv looks up at him with eyes glazed over, “no, no, no please, Dylan you can’t just stop like that.”

He smirked at her and then licked off his two fingers, not breaking eye contact. “I’m not done with you yet, don’t worry.”

He pulls her leggings off and then her underwear, making sure not to look away from her face in hopes that it makes her feel less self-conscious.

“Can I take off your shirt?”

“Bra stays on?”

“Deal.”

She helps him to get her shirt over her head. He stands up to take his jeans off, not able to handle the restriction. He takes his shirt off whilst he’s at it.

He gives her one more kiss on the lips, one on the neck, one on the collar bone. He looks up at her before kissing each breast.

“Personally, I love your boobs. Always have.” She smiles down at him and lets out a small laugh before she’s silenced by him pulling the cup of her bra down a little and pulling her nipple into his mouth.

She’s moaning again and wishing he would put his fingers back between her legs. She can’t help it when her hips randomly thrust forward from the ache. He laughs when it happens and moves onto the other nipple.

From there he kisses right below the wire of her bra, her bellybutton, and each hip. He looks up at her again and she’s barely able to keep her eyes open.

“You’re perfect, Liv.” He kisses both of her thighs, and once again right at the crease of the bikini line, “so fucking perfect. So pretty.”

Liv had no idea that she had a praise kink, but the way she moans when he calls her pretty and feels even more liquid pool between her thighs, she realizes she does.

Before she even has time to comprehend it, his head is between her thighs, his tongue sliding against her clit.

She moans louder than she has all night, her hands finding their home in his hair, pulling lightly at what she can. She’s had her fair share of guys eat her out, but it never felt like this. She shouldn’t be surprised, she always knew he had a pretty mouth, it shouldn’t be a shocker that he’s good with it too.

He’s alternating between licking and sucking on her clit, his teeth grazing it ever so often. As her moans get breathier, he puts his middle and ring finger back inside her, thrusting and tapping against the top of her. He takes his left-hand and lays it on her pubic bone, pushing down slightly.

She can already tell that she’s never felt this way before in her life. Between his tongue sliding against her, his fingers buried inside her, the slight stubble on his face creating friction on her thighs, and his hand pressed down on top of her, she’s never felt anything this incredible in her life.

He speeds up his fingers and starts flicking his tongue against her and she can feel it pool up low in her stomach. She can feel her muscles contracting as her legs start shaking. In an effort to control her tremors, she tightens her thighs around his head. It works as fuel for him to go even faster and before she knows it, her head is thrown back on the arm of the couch, her lips parted, she’s holding his head down against her as he continues to go down on her, and she can’t breathe.

Dylan feels a small sense of pride and accomplishment knowing he’s just given her her first orgasm. He decides then he’s not going to stop there. He keeps his hand where it’s at, fingers still inside her but much slower now.

He starts kissing her, his chin wet, and all he can taste is her, her, her. And she can taste herself too. She’s breathless and panting and wining into this mouth, but trying her best to keep up with him anyway.

He’s moving his fingers insider again, slowly picking up speed. She’s barely come down from her first orgasm when she feels the wave of the second one coming on. She pulls her mouth away from his and tilts her head back again. Her hand has moved down to wrap itself around the hand wrist of the hand that’s working on her.

She tries to stop his movements with her hand and Dylan speeds up.

“Dylan, I can’t, I don’t think I can do it again.”

He can hear how breathless she is and he thinks it’s top of the list for him on the hottest things he’s ever experienced. “ ‘Course you can, Liv. Breathe through it.”

He once again moves his wrist even faster and he can feel on his fingers that she’s right there. He can see in her stomach when she starts to tense up that she’s coming for the second time that night. Her legs are trembling again and he loves knowing that she shakes like that and that it’s because of him.

He kisses her ear lobe before whispering in her ear, “good girl, you’re doing so good for me. I knew you could do it.”

She whimpers beneath him as he whispers in her ear, slowly coming down. Her eyes are closed and she’s working on catching her breath.

He’s whispering in her ear again, “wish you could see yourself. You’re so fucking pretty when you’re falling apart for me.”

Her breath quickens again and she finds herself once more having to catch her breath. Once she’s finally breathing normally again, she’s suddenly aware of how hard he is against her thigh.

“Can I um, can I get you off now?” She asks, her eyes glazing over again when she watches him clean off his fingers with this mouth.

She’s a little hurt when Dylan shakes his head no, but his fingers are trailing up and down her thighs which offers some sort of reassurance.

“Tonight isn’t about me, it’s about you. So no.” Liv is about to object but he continues speaking before she can even attempt it, and he says, “This part may be the alcohol talking, or maybe not, I’m extremely intoxicated both from the Tequila and from you, but can I fuck you?”

The way Liv’s back arches at the thought is completely involuntary.

“Fine, but on one condition.”

He smiles down at her, “anything for Liv.”

“I get to be on top.”

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised by her request. He loves when girls are on top, it’s just rare that they ever request being on top. Who is he to deny Liv? “I would love nothing more than to see you on top of me, but I don’t have a condom with me and it’s kind of hard to pull out when I’m on bottom.”

Liv adjusts herself until she can scoot over enough on the small couch for Dylan to take her place laying down. “Don’t worry about the pulling out. Just let me know when you’re close and I’ll take care of it from there. But don’t cum until I tell you to.” She puts one leg on each side of his body, propping herself above him on her knees.

“Alright Liv, don’t know when you became so bossy. But don’t forget that this is about you. I’m not getting off until you do at least once more.” And then he takes his briefs off, adding them to the collection on the floor.

She bites her lip, kisses him, and then pulls back and adjusts herself before pushing herself down on him slowly and only an inch, trying to adapt to the size of him inside her. She looks at him, hands on his stomach as she sinks all the way down, him bottoming out inside her. “Mmm, yes sir.”

Hearing Liv call him sir made him feel things he didn’t know he could feel or didn’t know he should feel.

His mind stops blank when the girl on top of him starts moving back and forth, pulling herself up and then sinking back down slowly at first. His hands go to her hips and he can’t help but to admire her from this view. He doesn’t understand how anyone could hate her body; doesn’t understand how Chase could make her keep her shirt on. Dylan is looking at her now and he’s seeing her in a completely different light than ever before. He’s admiring the way her stomach pouches a little over her, not completely flat. He loves the crease he sees at the top of her thighs from where they meet her stomach. He loves the extra skin on her hips that he can squeeze when she slides down on him in just the right spot.

He can appreciate women of all different body types, and he always has. But he loves the extra weight on Liv and he loves the way she feels on top of him and around him. He thinks being inside of her like this might be his new favorite place to be. She’s warm and she’s tight and it’s almost unbearable to hold on and keep himself from coming right here just looking at her and feeling her.

He’s lost in thought, admiring her, but he pulls himself back to reality when he can see her slowing down, which could be from being tired, but the way she’s tightening around him tells him something different.

He grabs harder onto her hips and helps her out by moving her hips and thrusting his as well, meeting her halfway. He wishes like hell her bra was off, but he won’t disrespect her wishes and he won’t push it. But he loves seeing her like this, taking control and knowing what feels good for her and using that to get herself off.

“Shit…” he mutters, still meeting her halfway with his thrusts.

“Fuck, faster, harder, please. I’m so close, Dylan.”

Hearing her say his name like that almost sends him over the edge. But he’s determined to hold himself off until she’s done.

He gives her a few last vigorous thrusts before he focuses his attention on rubbing at her clit, knowing that will help to get her there faster and knowing he’s desperate to get off himself.

Suddenly she’s convulsing leaning forward with her arms on his shoulders, slowly pushing herself back down on him, riding it out.

He feels like an asshole for interrupting her come down, but he can’t hold it any longer. “Liv, as much as I fucking love seeing you on top of me, you have to get off because I don’t think I’m gonna last another minute and it’s fucking painful.”

Liv laughs, dazed and out of her mind. She slowly pulls herself off of him, trying to be as gentle as possible for him.

She gets on her knees on the floor between the coffee table and the couch. “Sit up, right here in front of me please.”

Dylan does as he’s told, completely in awe of the girl on the floor.

She leans forward and rests one arm on his bare thigh, the other hand reaching for dick. It’s slick from being inside her and has evidence of her orgasm all over it, but that only turns her on more as she leans forward and wraps her lips around the head of it.

As soon as her tongue touches his shaft, he wraps his hand in her hair, pulling it back to keep it out of her face.

He watches as her cheeks hollow out and she takes him further into her mouth, gagging when the tip of him hits the back of her throat.

“Shit, fuck, Liv. You’re fucking good at that.”

Butterflies flood her stomach at the praise. She bobs her head up and down faster, making eye contact with him the entire time.

“Fuck, Liv, I’m gonna cum. You have to stop or else I’m gonna cum in your mouth.”

If she could smirk, she would. This only gets her to suck harder and faster, allowing him to hit the back of her throat as much as she can without gagging. She takes him as deep as possible.

She continues this until she feels the hot liquid fill her mouth. Dylan stares down at her in awe as she takes it all, swallowing it as it fills her mouth. When he’s done, she pulls her mouth off of him, wiping at her lips.

She sits next to him on the couch. This time it’s him catching his breath.

He looks over at her, smiling. “So, how was your first orgasm?”

Liv throws her head back laughing. “Fuck, Dylan. I am dumping every man that doesn’t make me orgasm the first time we have sex. That was… unlike anything I have ever felt before.”

He draws figures on her leg with his pointer finger, smiling. “Good, the goal was to make sure you stopped settling. Glad you enjoyed it.”

She hums in response. “And you? Was I ok? Was that ok?”

He lets out a loud “ha” and looks her in the eyes, tapping her on the nose. “You, my dear Olivia, are a work of fucking art.”


End file.
